The following relates generally to methods, and apparatus therefor, for identifying objects tracked in a sequence of images using active devices.
One objective of contextual computing is to make software applications context-aware. A context-aware application is one that adapts its behavior to its user(s), for example, by using information about its current user (e.g., male or female), its location (e.g., inside versus outside), its environment (e.g., operating near other devices), and the current operations it is performing (e.g., on the phone). In particular, cameras may be used to provide information regarding users actions and behavior to aid devices become more context-aware.
However, identifying passive objects, such as people, in images recorded with cameras continues to be difficult. The reason for this difficulty arises because successful identification depends on a number of factors, such as, position of objects relative to the camera, lighting conditions, and resolution of the recorded objects. Generally, different combinations of these factors limit the number of possible applications available. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to limit the effect of such factors by augmenting or supplementing a sequence of images recorded using a camera with additional information to identify objects therein.
In accordance with the various embodiments described herein, there is described a system, and method and article of manufacture, for augmenting the identification of objects tracked in a sequence of images recorded using a camera with transmissions received from active devices.
In accordance with some embodiments, the active devices transmit information identifying its location and identity, thereby enabling the tracking and the identification of objects, such as people, near or carrying the active device. In accordance with one specific embodiment described herein, IR (infrared) transmissions from active devices are used to encode identifying information in the sequence of images.
In accordance with other embodiments described herein, the active devices transmit detected motion to be used to identify tracked objects in the sequence of images. Motion may be detected with motion sensors, accelerometers, or general position systems that may be embedded in the active devices.
Advantageously, these embodiments maintain the privacy of users of active devices as each user controls the active device used for identification in the sequence of images. Also, certain of these embodiments may be used synchronized over a wireless network to provide control or identifying information to the active devices.
In accordance with these embodiments and other embodiments described herein, there are provided methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture, for identifying objects in a sequence of images. The methods include: receiving a sequence of images recorded using a camera having a field of view; detecting regions of interest in the sequence of images including at least some the objects; locating in the detected regions of interest encoded transmissions from active devices positioned in the field of view of the camera, or receiving motion information from active devices in the field of view of the camera and associating the movement information from the active devices with the movement of the detected regions of interest between images in the sequence of images; and outputting the sequence of images while identifying at least some of the regions of interest using encoded transmission identified therein or using the motion information.